Unexpected Imprint
by Team Peeta Mellark
Summary: A few years after Breaking Dawn and now it's Seth's turn to find a imprint. With the help of a new vampire with a special gift he might just find her, but when he does he is in for the ride of a life time. With the help of all his friend he just might be able to get her to except the imprint bond.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Imprint

Chapter 1

**SethPOV**

It had been a few years since the fight with the Volturi.

Renesmee now looked about seventeen years old, which was a good thing for Jacob because now he can start dating her and it won't be weird.

Jacob actually asked her out a week ago and ever since their first date the couple had been inseparable.

I'm glad that everyone is happy, but as I look out at the land that is visible in the distance on First beach I can't help but feel a little down because I have not imprinted yet when it seems like almost every one of the pack members have, well except my sister Leah.

It was a nice day for La Push since it usually rains here.

"Hey, Seth. What up man." I heard someone say as foot falls made their way in the sand towards me. Looked up to see Embry staring down at me in only a pair a genie shorts. That's all we wear because when we shift are cloths get destroyed. So we have to wear as little as possible.

"Yeah, what up?" I asked him as he sat down beside me in the sand and looked out toward the ocean horizon. Embry was the only other pack member who had not imprinted yet other than me and Leah, so he probably knows how I feel.

"You still upset now that everyone had imprinted but us?" He asked me.

"Well, I am a bit sad, I guess you could say. I just keep thinking that what if it never happens? Will I be alone forever?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from him.

"Well not necessarily. I mean we could still date girls even if they're not out soul mate, we can still have a nice healthy relationship with them." He said.

I thought about it, but it's not the same. I wanted a girl to be with me forever. One who I could tell my secret about being a werewolf to, and I could not tell some human girl who is not my imprint about us and that big secret would put a big strain on any relationship I try to have.

"Cheer up, we are having a bon fire tonight. And the Cullens are invited apparently there is a new vampire in town, she is friendly and she has a cool gift of seeing the future. You know how Alice can see what is going to happen in a few days from now, well this lady can only see years into the future." He told me. I guess this could be an interesting meeting, I might as well get a kick out of this new vampire showing up and ask her if I will ever imprint on someone.

I looked out onto the ocean to see the sun setting. "I guess we better get ready to go to the meeting soon." I said to Embry. I said bye to him as I got up and headed towards the forest to fun as a wolf back to my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was really dark by the time the bonfire came around. When I arrived everybody from the pack was there, only the Cullens had yet to arrive.

I took a seat by Embry on a log after I loaded up a plate full of food for myself. I am a growing boy and a werewolf at that so we tend to eat a lot more than normal.

After a few minutes I heard some rustling from the trees as if some people were running towards us.

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and a woman in her early twenties with long blond hair down to her waist, came out of the forest behind me. Everybody stopped talking to look at this new vampire.

She had bright red eyes and she was wearing a gipsy type dress that was as bright as her eyes and had little gold things on it that jingled when she walked. This must be the new vampire Embry was telling me about earlier.

The all moved towards the front of our bonfire circle where we had left space for them to stand.

"Well, we better get started since you are all thinking the same thing. We would like to introduce you all to our newest guest, Sarah Denali. She has recently joined our friends' clan. She is here visiting us for a bit and she has an interesting ability that she has been kind enough to share with you all if you so choose to ask her anything." Edward said, being the one to take the lead on this one instead of Carlisle.

"What is her power exactly?" Sam asked as he stood up from his seat and stood with his arms crossed. He was in the role as pack leader now. Me and my sister Leah may not be a part of Sam's pack any more but he still wanted to protect us from the potentially harmful vampire, we are after all still Quileutes.

"I have the power to see the future, but unlike Alice here I see things way into the future like things that might happen in few years. Although when I get a vision, I never know if it is going to happen soon or in three years, because I can still see thing that might happen recently but not always. I am still trying to figure out all the kinks, seeing the future and trying to interpret what is going on is really hard work. Sarah said.

WOW. That sounded to cool. I wonder if she would be able to see if I ever imprint on someone.

"So does anyone have any questions about their future that they might want me to help them figure out or anything of the sort?" Sarah continued speaking by asking us this.

All the pack members looked at one another with unsure looks on their faces. WE are not sued to trusting vampires and this did sound a little sketchy.

"I have a question." Embry finally, being the brave one, stood up and addressed Sarah. "I was wondering if you could see if I would imprint on anyone anytime soon." He asked her with a hopeful look.

"Oh, well I take a look, but if I do see something I can't be sure when it will happen." Sarah warned Embry.

"That's okay as long as I know I'll be okay with waiting if I have to." Embry responded.

"Okay here it goes." She said before she went into a trance. At least that's what it looked like.

**Sarah Denali POV**

'**Vision'**

**A beautiful girl with long brown, curly hair was walking along the beach and the sun was shining and it mad her hair glow like she had a halo. She was wearing a simple white sun dress.**

"**Hey Lily. Hurry up I am starving." The girl Vanessa turned to look down the beach to see her best friend, who had her light blonde hair in a side braid with a red bandana on, she was wearing a red and black striped halter top, black short shorts, black fishnet stockings and black leather boots. **

**Not really something you wear to the beach but since we were only passing through it did not really matter. **

**She had her arms crossed and her foot was taping and she had an impatient look in her eyes. **

**Lily laughed, "Okay I'm coming, Maria. Do you want to eat at the cute dinner in this small town or do you want to catch your own food?" Vanessa asked her friend. **

"**Really? You have to ask? I mean I know we can eat human food, but where is the fun in that?" Maria said with a smirk on her face. Then she ran into the forest without looking behind her to see if Lily was following. **

**Lily smiled at her friend. She looked down at her dress and signed. **

"**Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted. I am never going to be able to get the blood out of this dress unlike my other one." Lily signed again before shaking her head and running into the woods after her best friend. **

'**End of Vision' **

"Oh, well this just got a lot more interesting." Sarah said to herself in a low voice, so low that nobody else at the bonfire could possibly here her.

All of their lives were about to get more interesting if those girls decided to pay a visit and we were still here. Who knew that there were others like Nessie out there and that they could be the possible imprints of werewolves? Well she is about to get some new friends. Oh she will love that, she only has Jacob who is kind of around her age to hang out with. This is one of those times when I really wished I knew when my vision would come true. I thought with a sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**MariaPOV**

I was looking out towards the land scape, all the tall buildings were in the way of a perfectly good sunset. I could still here all the noise from the streets below even from all the way up here. Well what did I expect from New York City.

I felt a rush of air behind me, which means that Lily was done finding a snack or more like she was done eating the junk humans call food. "Hey, Maria. I have been looking all over for you. Why are you up here?" Lily asked me as she sat beside me with her feet hanging off the side of the building, like mine were.

I laughed, even though me and Lily have been best friends for a long time we are completely different.

Just take in the way we dress, she is wearing a white sundress and I'm wearing a black and red tube top with black short shorts and fishnet stockings. Our outfits go along with our personalities. Lily is the nicest and sweetest person I have even known.

And me? Well let's just say that I could be nicer to people.

I don't trust people easily, the only person who has always had my back was Lily. Ever since I was born I had to take care of myself because I'm half vampire so my mother died giving birth to me and my dad? Well I think I'm better off not knowing him.

The only people I ever got close to were other vampires, I could not be close to any humans because I had grown very fast and now I don't age at all so that would raise some questions. When my powers started to come in, the other vampire got scared of me and left me all alone.

So I think I have a very good reason for being bitter and cynical now. My power is that I can manipulate the elements, but it is much stronger than any other vampire who can do that. I can pretty much move anything because everything is made up of the earth in some way shape or form.

The reason me and lily clicked so well is because, one she is also a half vampire with no one to help guide her and two she also has a stronger than average power. She can read peoples' minds when touching them and read their emotions that go along with what they are thinking. Her power is not that destructive but it is different.

"Hey, Maria? Did you hear what I said?" Lily's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at here to see her concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. What did you say?" I asked her.

"Well first I said why you are up here, and then I said that we should move on. I think we are pretty much done here. Also I have this strange feeling like something is pulling us toward then beach. Oh, I love the beach!" Lily rambled. She also gets these feeling sometimes too. I don't even know where they come from, but then again we are half vampire so nothing about up is normal so it makes sense that we would have weird powers.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said as I looked out over the city one last time before we got up from our spots and started running toward where ever it was that Lily's gut was telling us to go. I am guessing the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(still Maria's pov)**

Lily was walking along the beach and the sun was shining and it mad her long brown, curly hair glow like she had a halo. She was wearing a simple white sun dress.

"Hey Lily. Hurry up I am starving." I said to her, as I looked down at my boots, they are so not meant for the beach. And I guess it's good that I don't get cold because my tube tope does not cover my shoulders and the sun is not shining in this small town/place we are near.

Well, I don't think it matters since we are just passing through, I hope.

I had my arms crossed and I taped my foot and I was wearing my impatient look on my face.

Lily laughed, "Okay I'm coming, Maria. Do you want to eat at the cute dinner in this small town or do you want to catch your own food?" Vanessa asked her friend.

"Really? You have to ask? I mean I know we can eat human food, but where is the fun in that?" I said with a smirk on my face. I know I just eat a few hours before we got here, but that seemed like forever ago.

With that thought I ran into the forest without looking behind me to see if Lily was following.

I didn't hear Lily follow me right away, she was probably thinking about getting her dress dirty. She cares too much about useless things.

I then heard Lily say, "Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted. I am never going to be able to get the blood out of this dress unlike my other one", proving my point. Then I heard her footsteps coming up behind me, so I speed up and started looking for my prey. I loved the chase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**(still Maria's pov)**

After we were done with our meals I meet up with Lily back at the beach. She had some serious explaining to do about why we were here.

"Okay, so explain." I said to Lily once we were sitting on a rock at the beach where we came from.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I think that we need to stay here for a while. I just know that it will change our lives for the better. Especially yours." Lily told me with a big smile on her face. She definitely knew more than she was telling me.

"Whatever, well since we are here we might as well take a look around." I said to her then before she could respond I ran into the forest and just kept running, looking at all the scenery around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**SarahPOV**

I got up from the Cullens couch in their living room, toward the widow that was facing out towards the forest in front of the house. I could feel that new comers were near. I looked out in the forest tying to see if I saw any movement.

It was so rare for one of my visions to come true so soon after I had it. It had only been a week since the bon fire and the nice wolf boy asked me about his imprint. I could tell that his friend wanted to ask the same question but was a bit nervous about the answer.

Good thing I had a vision with two girls in it. I will bet anything that the blonde girl was his imprint and since I saw the burnet girl first and the Embry boy, I think that was his name, had asked me the question so that girl must be his imprint.

My powers must have sensed that the other boy, Seth, had been looking for answers too, so it showed me two girls.

I closed my eyes and let my senses take over.

I smiled, there close.

Probably the beach where I first saw them.

I must go introduce myself to them, before they decide to leave without seeing the nice boys.

I have a feeling that this will change their lives for the better, especially the blonde girls. She looks like she could use a nice boy to love her unconditionally.

With that thought I went running out of the house, telling the Cullens who lived in this house, which means not Edward, Bella or Renesmee, that I would be gone for a while. I can't tell them what's going on yet.

They might tell the Seth boy because he always comes over when Jacob comes to see his imprint/girlfriend Renesmee.


End file.
